Population: 265
by punkirish
Summary: Willow is a new student at Hogwarts determined to teach everyone how to live, especially Harry and the snarky Professor Snape. Watch her turn Hogwarts upside down, only to right it again.


_Sorry about the bold people, the thing was f—ing with me. _

_Well here we go, this really random fic about Willow's first year at Hogwarts which happens to be during 5th year for the rest of the trio. I hope this entertains. I like the chica to begin with. I hope to get up another fic I am working on called 'Tricks and Whiskey' about her best friends at Hogwarts, Patrella (Trella) and Jameson, but who knows. Lurf you all. _

_She is also the author of Jaime the 1st(the little black book). The reason this is titled Population: 265 is because in a town called Willow in Alaska the population is 265. clever huh….yeah I'm weird what can you say._

_punkirish_

Population: 265

**Part 1 of Ch 1: Little Red Riding Hood Meets the Big Bad Wolf**

Willow sat her head in her hands trying to think. Her mind was going in all different directions and she was having trouble focusing on one particular thing. She was trying to remember what she had forgotten, as the train pulled into London Central, at 10:30 AM on September 1st. Ugg...I probably forgot my extra strength hairdryer, but it probably wouldn't have worked in the first place, so what the hell if I forgot it. Willow flicked her strawberry blonde hair out of her brown eyes and grabbed her duffle and got off the train.

'Mom told me about the 3/4, so I'll be just fine.'

After the interesting Platform 9 3/4, Willow found herself surrounded by a multitude of kids and being a 17 year old kid herself, didn't help.

'Ah the munchkins are following me!'

It seemed they were all saying goodbye to friends and relations. When Willow spun around, to see where most of them were heading, she found that she was facing a large train, and emblazoned on its front was—Hogwarts Express.

"Your father went there, the best wizarding school in the world. He would be so proud of you if he saw you now." Her mother's voice rang through the hustling, bustling crowd.

But her mother wasn't there, neither was her father. She reached inside her long brown coat, and pulled out a tattered, blood stained letter, with the fried seal broken. She opened it reading the first line.

_To Mr. Mordry Mordici and Professor Severus Snape,_

flashback

"Give this to them and no one else."

Willow was immediately transported into a scene from her past.

end of flashback

"Excuse me." A voice snapped her out of her past and into the present.

A kid a little younger than herself, bullied past her.

Willow finally snapped out of it, stuffed the letter in her coat and found an open compartment on the train.

Willow took off her jacket, made it into a pillow, took out her book, "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," crossed her legs in a comfortable position and started to read. After awhile she stopped, her head still spinning from Apparating. Apparating all the way from the middle of Denmark. She had just gotten her license (even though she had fudged her age), and apparated from Copenhagen to Bristol was not entirely the greatest thing she'd ever done. So she sat watching the scenery past by. It was all green and neat and pretty, just how Willow had thought it would be. Perfect, heat, and pretty. The scenery was boring to Willow, all the same. 'But then again, I can't say shit because I lived in ice city for four years.' So she went back to her book. She was about to the part of the "doors", when a brown head popped in. She was reasonably tall, had brown eyes, tanned skin, and bushy brown hair. She reminded Willow of the bookish type. 'But there is material there to work with.' Willow thought looking pensively over the top of her book, with her amber eyes.

"You better change into your robes; we're about half way there." The girl said staunchly before she turned around and headed off down the train car, apparently looking for someone, or something.

"Yeah right…robes…uneeforms…who needs them!" Willow muttered going back to her book.

Loud footsteps interrupted her reading and she looked up to see, a boy about her age walk by the open cabin, in the robes/uniforms they were supposed to wear.

'But do I ever do what I'm _supposed_ to do? No!'

He had a tall, slim frame but she guessed he was quite sinewy underneath. His white blonde hair was slicked back and she had the sudden erg to ruffle it up. He was quite handsome, and if Willow was in any other situation she might have stared for quite a long time, but she wasn't in the mood, and rarely was anyway. (Goggling was reserved for special occasions). He was followed by two large human like things in the same uniform. 'His henchmen! Ah hired thugs….' She made a note of him in her mind; she'd keep a watch on him. As soon as they had left her complete sight, she found herself staring into two jade green eyes.

"Excuse, me…" The boy was about her age but his exact date of birth she had to watch him more closely for that. He leaned into the door frame, huffing and out of breath.

"Yes," she added flicking her hair out of her face.

"Can I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the seat nearest the door.

"Sure." She adjusted her seat, peering at the boy.

His black hair was longish and seemed to frame his tanned face very well; his green eyes seemed to switch colors in the light. He was very good looking, with a tall (though not as tall as the blonde), strong broad shouldered build. She smiled at him, as he stuck his face in his hands, making his dark hair mask his features. She waited for him to recover, and put her book in her bag. When he looked back up at her, she smiled. (She didn't intend to scare him) But he gave her that, deer in the headlights look, which one gets when the target is shy. He moved in his seat, showing signs of being shy and uncomfortably. He clamped his hands into fists, and she could smell hesitancy in the air. She was surprised; he hadn't changed into his robes yet. But what he wore fitted him well, black trousers and a maroon sweater with a yellow collar and yellow cuffs. And on his forehead was a lightning shaped scar.

"You must be new." He blurted out; Willow always let others speak first.

Her reason, 'The better to get to know you dear.'

"Yes. The name's Willow." She offered her hand.

"I'm Harry." He stared at her, as if he expected something, something he didn't especially like, like questions.

"Oh…Nice to meet you Harry."

'It's better to lay low, very low.'

"So who were you running from?" Willow asked filling the uncomfortable silence.

"You don't want to know." He stated glumly.

"Okay." She scrutinized him closer.

"My friends." He uttered, looking very dejected indeed.

'Didn't need your whole life story, there, but what the hell.'

"And I would care why?"

He just started at her confused. Yes he was very, very, very confused.

"Hey, let's talk about something a little more-cheery…" Willow stated and then leaned in Harry's direction and whispered, "I hate uncomfortable silences."

"So Hogwart's what is it like?"

He perked up a little bit; Willow had that ability to abruptly change the subject to something neutral. Neutral the best place on earth, to sit and watch people deal with their shit. 'Ooooh It's so fun!'

"Hogwart's well…" and he proceeded to tell her all he could remember about what Hermione had told him from Hogwart's, A History.

* * *

_  
This is actually only the first part of chapter one, I still have to type up the rest, sry. The second part will be up shortly. Thanks for your patience, pls review and tell me if you like it or not as the case may be. _

_punkirish_


End file.
